bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kekahmet
Skills and Abilities Kekahmet, being a skilled magician, sometimes even called a prodigy, is well-versed in the use of magic focusing on the body; namely her enemy's. Using her knowledge of Animation magic, she grabs hold of her opponents' bodies, and basically controls them like puppets to turn them on their enemies. Additionally, during her later years of schooling, Kekahmet began to grow quite curious of the 'Forbidden' schools of magic that's been whispered around ever since she began to attend Dawnseeker. It seemed no one actually knew what it was... so she began to search for herself. Following this, she discovered the immense potential of power through the use of Blood Magic, leading her to experiment behind locked doors, and develop a rather unsettling amount of knowledge of its potential, through books found in the forbidden sections of the library archives. Due to this, Kekahmet, though she would never show it off, has the ability to use her own blood and vitality to immensely amplify her spells, such as increasing the amount of those she can control from one... to ten, or even more. In addition to that, she's also capable of a limited number of rather advanced spells for Blood Magic, such as using her opponent's blood to fuel her own magic if they've an open wound, or her personal favorite and disturbing... causing one's blood to boil violently, causing the body to rupture and explode, coating all near it with extremely hot viscera. Only doable with the power from her own blood, of course. Personality Kekahmet is a childish, often immature person with little regard for what most adults have to say. Due to her knowledge of how the world works, she's also quite a cynic, having harshly realistic outlooks on many situations. This leads her to have a heavy amount of sarcasm in her sense of humor. However, she isn't completely incompetent, and realizes that there is a time and place for acting like herself, and places like the Riftguard is not one of them. In private, with other members, she is her usual self, often playing small pranks and jokes on her fellow Riftguards when off-duty, or out in the town, relaxing at cafes or the public library. During battle, she doesn't change too much, either, though she does abandon a bit of her seemingly inexperienced demeanor for one that is analyctical and precise. She also seems to have a large soft-spot for the disabled and underpriveliged, as she knows what its like to be an outcast and feel hopeless. History Kekahmet, named after a famous temple in her father's homeland, was born to a Vescarian mother, Julia Hawthorne, and foreign father, Sekhm Bruscanon, in the small port town of Feris. Unfortunately, due to complications during development, however, she was born with permanent deafness. Her parents were devestated at first, fearing that she'd never be able to live a normal life, but soon became so familiar with their child's bright personality that her disability couldn't possibly distract them from who their daughter was. For the majority of her life, Kekahmet never went outdoors very much, preferring to stay indoors to read, or play with the family dog in the back yard. She'd never had any friends, but never felt lonely. Her books are all she needed, or so she thought. When she wasn't reading or playing, Kekahmet would often simply practice basic magic, like minor telekinesis, or lighting leaves on fire. This led to quite a few things being broken in the house, and even more small burns throughout her childhood. For one so young, she was incredibly talented, demonstrating great control and understanding over her magical powers. At age 7, however, Dawnseeker Academy caught wind of Julia and Sekhm's daughter's incredible magical talent, and requested that she be enrolled as a first-year student. Overjoyed, Kekahmet's parents accepted immediately, happy that their daughter was so successful so soon. And so, the deaf girl began to attend classes, many of which she found rather easy and boring. Fundementals of the Arcane, Basic Elemental Magic, etc... She'd learned most of it through her books. Her boredom, and immaturity due to still being a little girl, led to her becoming a bit of a class clown, often telling jokes behind the teachers' backs or making kids laugh while their backs were turned. Despite this, however, Kekahmet's grades were nearly all at the top of the class. As the years at Dawnseeker went on, Kekahmet grew up, and continued to boredly pass her classes. Her third year, however, she decided to switch her classes from the simple required classes, to ones focusing on things that interested her; namely Medicinal Magic and Telekinesis. At last, her condition had begun to leave her envying able-bodied people. After much thought, the young girl decided what she was going to do. If she wasn't able to be like the others, she'd find a way to make up for it in her magical ability. Soon after her Sixth year attending the school, she began to crave more, and more power to overcome her own weakness... Unfortunately, she was also increasingly curious of the Dark Magic schools at the time. Often, she'd break into the off-limits section of the Library Archives, occasionally getting caught, but often lying her way out of any serious punishment. It was then that she began the dangerous study of Blood Magic -The practice of using one's own vitality to amplify their magical ability-, and even practice it on live subjects. Often wild rats and mice that skulked around the school after hours. Despite having a fondness for animals, her lust for knowledge at the time overshadowed her empathy, and so she continued to study. As the years went by, the young wizard's skills grew, both magically and martially, until she finally could learn no more from either of her places of learning. At age 14, she finally left Dawnseeker academy... and her home, setting out to become what she'd thought about becoming for a very long time; A Spellsale. The money was good, and there was plenty of work. Lots of people could use her abilities, she thought. So, saying goodbye to her parents one last time, she set out into the world... traveling from city to city... nation to nation... continent to continent. Eventually, Keka landed in a small inland city, strangely enough just called "Town" by everyone there. During her stay, she took many odd-jobs and such, getting the money she needed for staying at inns and eventually getting enough to afford a pitifully small apartment in the west district. It wasn't much, even for a roach-infested, dirty apartment in the heat of midsummer, but it was a home, and she was happy. However, due to her ambition and boredom, the young girl began to branch out a bit, eventually finding the Riftguard; An elite force of interdimensional protectors that served as the guardians of the town from the horrors that came through the so-called "Rifts". Relationship Guide Looks up to *Ros (Role Model) *Quistis Trepe (Friendly towards) *Sephiroth (Wants to be noticed by) Dislikes *Yang (Jealous of) Category:Characters Category:Riftguard Category:Human